Starting a New Life
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: Less than a year ago, Syrus and Zane's parents divorced. When one of them begins dating the parent of Syrus's best friend, how will this affect their family? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Flashbacks

Supreme: hi!

Zane: one story!

Supreme: I wanna write this though…

Zane: *sigh* … _**Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_enjoy and review afterwards

Supreme: oh before you do!

Full summary: _Zane and Syrus' parents had a divorce less than a year ago. Both parents wanted custody so Zane had to stay with his father; Syrus was with his mother. One of Jaden's parents is looking for love. What happens when they collide with one of the Truesdales? How does this affect the other?_

_**XxX**_

Life was normal at Delta High. You know—flushing underclassmen's heads in toilets, knocking down their books—the normal high school. One of the freshmen being tortured was Syrus Truesdale. He has been tormented ever since he entered this high school. He was tortured during his junior high school years, as well. His tormentors were ruthless. One of his tormentors was… his older brother.

The supposed brother was Zane Truesdale, top student out of hundreds of students. He was kind a year ago. Their parents' divorce caused him to be bitter to his friends and brother. He had turned his back on his friends and became influenced by the worst crowd of students here at Delta High.

Syrus lived in constant fear of his brother. They don't live together anymore because of the divorce. Their parents both wanted custody so they decided to take one boy each. Syrus lived with their mother while Zane lived with their father. Syrus regrets every day he couldn't spend with his brother. He wanted to do all of it over. Their parents said constantly that it wasn't their fault, but he couldn't help but deny the fact. The day they were told about the divorce was still clear in his mind like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Syrus, Zane, can we talk to you in the room?" Zander, the boys' father, asked._

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Zane said, pushing some buttons on the controller rapidly. He and Syrus were playing __Tekken__ on their Playstation (which I don't own!). Zane was kicking Syrus' butt. He was so close and… "I win!" Zane cried, throwing up his controller. The controller fell back down on his head. "Ow…"_

"_Are you done yet?" Zander asked._

"_Yeah, sure," Zane and Syrus said in unison. They put away the controllers and walked to their parents' bedroom._

"_Sit on the bed, boys," Zander said. Zane and Syrus did so. "We need to talk."_

"_Zane took the last cookie! I told him not to, but he did!" Syrus blurted out of nowhere. Zane gawked at him._

"_Syrus, I trusted you! I told you not to tell! What kind of brother are you?" Zane screamed. Zander looked at them confused before his mouth dropped._

"_That's where my cookie went!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_That's not what we need to talk about!" Candy, their mother, said, trying to stop the now arising argument._

"_Oops…" Syrus said. Zane glared at his brother._

"_On a serious note," Zander said, "we need to tell you…"_

"_Tell us what?" Zane asked._

"_We… we might have a divorce," Candy said. Zane smiled._

"_Then I demand child support!" he yelled playfully._

"_And I demand our new house be pink!" Syrus joined. The two laughed._

"_You two can help pick out my new house. It will be yours, too. You'll come and visit and stuff," Zander said, smiling. Zane's smiled slowly faded._

"_Wait… you're… you're not serious… right…?" he asked._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You… but why…?" Syrus asked as tears welled in his eyes._

"_We've been thinking… it's not good if we keep fighting, and it'd be better if we just stayed friends rather than hating each other," Candy explained._

"_I can deal with you two hating each other if it means keeping our family together…" Zane said as tears spilled from his eyes. Zander smiled sadly and patted his head._

"_I don't want this… neither does your mother. Just remember it isn't your fault. We both love you so much," he said. Zane lowered his head. Syrus just burst into tears. Candy comforted him; Zander hugged his older son. Zane broke away and began to walk out of the room._

"_Do you wanna talk about it?" Candy asked. Zane shook his head. He opened the door and left. Zander frowned and looked at his wife. He patted his other son's head._

"_I'm sorry, Syrus," he said. Syrus smiled at him sadly._

"_I understand…" he said. Zander ruffled his hair and patted his back._

"_Tell ya what," he said. Syrus looked up at him. "I'll take you and Zane out for a father-son day!" Syrus smiled brightly at him._

"_Thanks, Dad!" he said._

"_If you ever wanna talk about the divorce, just come and talk to me or your mom, Syrus, got it?" Syrus nodded._

_That night Zane had cried himself to sleep. Syrus felt guilty and tried to comfort him, but Zane kept refusing._

_End of Flashback_

The next day hadn't been any better. Zane was depressed and didn't talk to anyone.

_Flashback_

_Zane sat in his homeroom before class with his head resting on the desk. He was looking forward, but he didn't seem to be all there. His face was half-buried in his folded arms. His eyes were so… lifeless. _

"_Is Zane okay?" Alexis, Zane and Syrus' childhood friend, asked concerned. She was more concerned than anyone else. She had been crushing on him for Heaven knows how long. They had recently confessed to each other. By recently… it was yesterday after school that they confessed._

"_Not really…" Syrus said sadly. Alexis walked over to the upset 16-year-old._

"_Are you okay?" she whispered. Zane didn't move. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Zane shook his head. Alexis rubbed his back. Zane sat up and shrugged his shoulders, making Alexis drop her hand. "If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you." Zane sighed and dropped his head back on the desk._

"_Alright, let's start," the teacher said. "Zane, sit up." Zane glared at him and reluctantly sat up. "Don't give me attitude or detention."_

"_Yes, Sir…" Zane replied quietly._

"_Wow, everyone seems grouchy this morning." The students gave a mumbled reply. "Why is everyone grumpy?" He started asking around the class. "Zane, why are you grumpy?"_

"_I guess it's the fact that I was just told that my parents are getting divorced." Everyone else was silent. Syrus lowered his head and sobbed quietly._

_End of Flashback_

That day didn't go well… Well, today is a new day! Who cares at this point? Syrus sighed and grabbed his backpack. He walked downstairs and saw his mother.

"Good morning, Syrus," she said.

"Hey, Mom," Syrus said.

"Come and have some breakfast."

"I can't; I'm gonna be late for the bus."

"Oh, okay. Well, at least… take a banana! You'll have something in your stomach. You'll be full until lunch." Candy smiled at her son. Syrus smiled back.

"Okay." His mother handed him a banana. Syrus walked to the door. "Bye, Mom." Candy waved at him. Syrus boarded the bus and sat next to his best friend Jaden Yuki. He and Syrus wore the issued uniform. It was a button-down shirt of whatever colors you so please, a tie of whatever color, black slacks, and converse (or regular dress shoes).

Jaden wore a white button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone, revealing a black t-shirt, a red tie loosely tied, black slacks, and black converse. Syrus fixed his uniform, which consisted of a white button-down shirt, black slacks, a yellow tie, and black dress shoes.

"Hey, Sy, how are ya?" Jaden asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired I guess," Syrus answered.

"Yeah, I feel ya, man. I hate Mondays because it's right after the weekend!" Syrus smiled. "I remember when you and your bro came up here together. Those were the days, man. I remember it clearly."

_Flashback_

"_C'mon, Sy, hurry or we'll miss the bus!" Zane yelled, running out of his house._

"_I'm going as fast I can!" Syrus defended. Zane ran over to him and picked up over his shoulder. "Put me down!"_

"_If that was as fast as you could go then I'm carrying you!" Zane ran to the bus and threw Syrus into the seat next to Jaden._

"_Man, I wish I had some sibs! I could get carried around!" Jaden said happily. Zane smiled brightly and sat on the other side of Jaden._

"_If we lived close together, I would drag you out of bed!" he said, sliding his bag under his feet._

"_Never mind, dude," Jaden said. They all laughed._

"_Oh, look it's the dork! Syrus the Smurf Truesdale!" some 9__th__ grader said. He and his lackeys laughed. Zane growled and stood up, towering over them. "H-hey, Zane…"_

"_What did you say about my brother?" Zane growled._

"_N-n-n-nothing!" he replied._

"_Good. Get lost!" Zane yelled. The 9__th__ graders ran to the back of the bus. Zane huffed and sat back down._

"_You'd defend me like that, too, right?" Jaden asked. Zane smiled and ruffled his hair._

_End of Flashback_

"I wish it was like that now…" Syrus said sadly. Jaden ruffled his already crazy blue hair.

"Zane, hurry up and get down here!" Zander yelled. Zane ran down stairs. He wore a rebellious form of the uniform. He wore a black button-down shirt left open, revealing a gray undershirt, a tie around his neck that wasn't even tied, torn-up jeans, and sneakers.

"Why, so I hafta deal with that idiot I call a brother?" Zane yelled. Zander sighed.

"Zane, you're not even in the same class as him! He's your little brother! You two are family!"

"'Family'?" Zane screamed. "Hardly, I'd say! That wimp never should have _**entered**_ this world!" Neither of them said a word.

"Get ready and go," Zander said sternly. Zane's jaw clenched as he slipped on his shoes. He saw the bus and stormed out. His other "friends" walked up to the bus.

"'Sup, Truesdale," one of them said, slapping his hand onto Zane's hand, which was stretched out slightly.

"Hey," Zane said. They walked on the bus. "Oh, look, it's the loser Syrus Truesdale." He and his lackeys laughed. "Dork," he said, slapping his books out of his hands.

"Nice one," another of his lackeys whispered, slapping his hand.

'What happened to you, Zane?' Syrus thought.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: so that's the first chapter

Zane: I feel horrible

Supreme: gee, I wonder why!

Zane: *glares* I hate you

Supreme: stick and stones, Zaney. Sticks and stones

Zane: *sigh* well, review

Supreme: tell me if I should continue or not!

Zane: Supreme… you're going to continue anyway, why ask?

Supreme: to know if they like it. You can tell me what could make it better, some things to add, and all that wonderful stuff!

Zane: so please review

Supreme: I'll be your best friend!

Zane: who would want that?

Supreme: jerk…

Zane: sorry… anyway, for the third time: REVIEW AND SUPREME WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	2. The New Guy

Supreme: I'm here with chapter 2 of this story which might take a while to finish

Jaden: and _**I'm **_here to take Zane's place

Supreme: where's Zane?

Jaden: he was mad that you won't stick to one story at a time

Supreme: I'm offended!

Jaden: you should be!

Supreme: so offended that… that… that I'm going to write and post this chapter to rub it in his face that I _**won't**_ stick to one story!

Jaden: I'm going to help you! This awkward and strange person does not or will ever own me or my show!

Supreme: what is that supposed to mean!

Jaden: nothing!

_**XxX**_

"Mom!" Jaden yelled, walking down the stairs.

"Yes?" Jaden's mom Janice called.

"Am I staying at your house for the rest of this week and next week, or am I going to Dad's house next week?" Jaden grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"You're going to Dad's house next week, and you're staying here for the rest of this week." Janice cleaned crumbs off of her son's face.

"Okay, thanks, Mom!" Jaden said, shoving the rest of the toast down his throat.

"Will you use some manners, please?" Janice said, laughing. Jaden smiled and ran to the coach, grabbing his bag in the process. "Wait, where's your tie?"

"Oh, that's right!" Jaden ran upstairs and back down. He stopped in front of Janice and stared at her. Janice smiled and held up a tie. "Thanks, Mom." He tied his black tie around the collar of his red button-down shirt. He ran to the door.

"Jaden, you might need some shoes," Janice said, sighing. Jaden looked at his feet.

"Oh, yeah…" he mumbled. He walked to the closet and was about to pull out his converse.

"Jaden… come out of the closet." Jaden stared at her and narrowed his eyes.

"No. I like being in the closet." He walked in the closet and slipped on his shoes. He walked out and to the door. "Bye, Mom, I love you!"

"I love you, too. Have a good day at school!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jaden said, fake crying. He over-dramatically opened the door and ran out.

"I gave birth to him…? Oh, well… I love him anyway!" Janice smiled and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast and get ready for work. She finished and slipped on her shoes. "It's time for me to go to my regular, every day job!" Janice sighed and grabbed her purse. "I don't wanna go to work…" She walked out the door and started her car. She drove to her work building and parked her car. She locked it and walked inside.

"Hey, Janice!" one of her co-workers said happily.

"Hey, Adrianna," Janice said tiredly.

"You seem tired… like every day."

"I'm still upset over the fact that Jared and I divorced three years ago."

"It's not your fault. He's just not the one for you."

"I guess. It's was fun while it lasted." Adrianna smiled.

"That's the spirit! Anyway, there's a new guy here! He could be your new hubby!"

"Oh, please, Adrianna… There probably isn't even a new guy here." Adrianna smiled and walked away. "I'll see you at lunch break!" Adrianna nodded and went to work. Janice sighed and went to the elevator. Once it stopped on her floor, she walked to her office. 'I hope Jaden's okay at school. Did I feed Kuriboh and walk Wolfgang?' she thought. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking right toward her, who wasn't paying attention either. They ran right into each other, knocking the other's papers out of their hands.

"Sorry!" they both said, bending down to pick up the papers.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" the other said.

"I wasn't either, so you're not at fault," Janice said, smiling. They looked up and locked gazes. Janice was the first to break the gaze. "I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah—I mean, no, it is totally okay!" the other said, blushing slightly.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Do you have an appointment? I can find who you need to meet."

"N-no, it's okay. I work here!"

"You do?" The other nodded.

"I'm new that's why you probably didn't know me."

"Well, nice to meet you; I'm Janice, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Janice; my name is Zander." They shook hands. "C-can I take you out to dinner?"

"We just met, and you're already asking me out?"

"No! I mean—I just wanted to apologize for knocking your things down!" Zander said, still blushing.

"I get it. I dunno…" Janice said, smiling. Zander pulled out a notepad and pen.

"I'm gonna write down my number. You call me when you make up your mind. I'm taking you out to dinner no matter what, so you might as well call me when you decide to set up a date," Zander said.

"A date?" Janie asked teasingly.

"I mean like a—"

"I got it, Zander." Zander smiled and gathered his things from the floor.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess you will." They smiled and went their separate ways.

_**~Later~**_

"How was school?" Janice asked Jaden as he got home. Jaden sighed and set his backpack on the couch. He walked up his mom and hugged her.

"School always sucks… what difference is there today?" he asked. Janice rolled her eyes.

"Go sit at the table and eat dinner." Jaden smiled and sat at the table.

"Why do we eat dinner so early?" Janice walked to the table and too his dinner away. "Hey, what are ya doing!"

"You apparently want dinner later."

"No, give me my food! Jaden Hungarian!" Jaden yelled.

"Hungarian?" Janice questioned. Jaden nodded. Janice shook her head and put the food back down.

"How was work?"

"Apparently, I have a date with the new guy at work."

"Ooh, Mommy has a date! Who's the new guy?"

"His name is Zander."

"What's his last name?"

"… I don't know…"

"… Well, then…"

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"You did what?" Zane asked his father as he messed with a piece of string in his hand.

"I asked out someone from work," Zander repeated. "What's the big deal?"

"Who is this person?"

"Her name is Janice."

"What's her last name?"

"… I don't know…"

"Well, that's just dandy! She could be the mother of one of the idiots that go to my school!"

"Zane, it is one date! It's not like it'll completely dictate the direction of my life!"

"What if it does?" Zane screamed. "I didn't like the divorce, and I don't want a second one!" Zander walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There won't be a second divorce. I promise the next girl I marry will be my forever wife." Zane sighed.

"If you can find someone to marry," he said.

"Why are you so… so… cruel to me?"

"I dunno…"

"Go do your homework."

"Okay," Zane said, smiling and swaying side-to-side in the computer chair.

"Go do your homework," Zander said.

"I did already."

"Do you want dinner?"

"Finally!" Zane screamed, standing up. "I thought you'd never ask!" He ran downstairs.

"He seems less… rebellious today… maybe he wants a new mom…" Zander whispered to himself. He walked downstairs.

"Dad, hurry up!" Zander groaned.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: I am done with this chapter!

Zane: … Jaden told me what you were doing…

Supreme: I see…

Zane: *mumbles something*

Supreme: I'm sorry what was that?

Zane: I said… *mumbles*

Supreme: speak up, will ya?

Zane: _**I SAID I'M SORRY FOR GETTING MAD AT YOU FOR STARTING A NEW STORY AND NOT STICKING TO ONE!**_

Supreme: no need to yell…

Zane: *groans*

Supreme: _**REVIEW!**_

Zane: as one writer put it "reviews are like porn to writers, so satisfy our urges"

Supreme: I will love you forever! **/\**

Zane: I believe it was _**Cosmic Kiss**_ who said that 

Supreme: anyway, _**REVIEW!**_


	3. Date pt 1

Supreme: here is chapter 3 of "Starting a New Life"

Zane: I have accepted the fact that Supreme won't stick to one story…

Supreme: I hope that we can still be friends

Zane: I just said I accepted the fact!

Supreme: oh, yeah… anyway, DISCLAIMER!

Zane: *takes in deep breath* _**Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_ Phew! Enjoy

_**XxX**_

"Jaden, have you packed your bags yet?" Janice asked from downstairs. It was Saturday, and Jaden was supposed to get ready to go to his dad's house.

"Yeah, I just finished!" Jaden called. He zipped up his suitcase and ran downstairs. He wore a red t-shirt that had "Yuki" written on the back and "Jaden" on the front, a pair of jean shorts with red lining, black sneakers, and a red baseball cap.

"Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No, I'll just walk there."

"Are you sure?" Jaden nodded. "Okay, be careful. Do you have your phone?"

"Yes," Jaden said. He pulled his black touch screen with a red protective cover over it out of his pocket.

"Remember to call me when you get there, okay?" Janice said.

"I know, Mom."

"Okay… be safe."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." Janice hugged Jaden and kissed his cheek.

"Hurry up and go. Dad might think something happened to you." Jaden laughed slightly.

"Okay, bye, Mom," he said, walking to the door. He pulled his black suitcase with him. He waved at Janice for the last time. Janice waved back as Jaden closed the door. The single mother sighed and went upstairs.

"I should get ready for my date with Zander," she said. She entered her room and opened her closet.

(A/N: I never really described Janice, did I? Well, here it is, just in case.)

Janice looked pretty much like her son. Dual colored hair shaped like a mushroom or a Kuriboh. She had deep blue eyes and a small figure. She was about two or three inches shorter than Jaden, so she was 5'7". She ages very well. Some people have mistaken her for being Jaden's twin. She was still wearing her pajamas which consisted of a pink v-neck tee, white socks, and gray pajama pants.

"I hate being a girl," Janice said. "It makes it so hard to choose what clothes to wear!"

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Zane," Zander called from his room.

"What?" Zane yelled, clearly agitated.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Zander asked, walking into Zane's room.

"It's Saturday, Dad. I want to sleep in…"

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What could it possibly be?" Zander sighed.

"Do you want a new mom?"

"No." Zane rolled over in his bed and stared at the wall.

"Zane… I know it wasn't easy for you… y'know about the divorce."

"I'm fine."

"Zane, please just tell me. I'm not getting married if you don't want it. I might not make that decision for a few years, but you need to tell me. If you say you don't want a new mom, but you really do… we're not gonna get anywhere." Zane sighed and sat up. He pulled his gray v-neck short sleeved shirt down as it was showing his stomach.

"I want a new mom, but I don't want someone who isn't right for you… I want someone you love," he said sincerely. A smiled tugged at the corner of Zander's lips.

"Thanks, Zane," Zander said. He sat on the edge of Zane's bed. "I want to marry someone I love and you love. I promise you… I won't marry someone you don't love, too." Zane smirked and lied back down. "Alright… now I gotta get ready for my date with Janice."

"The girl whose last name is unknown," Zane said teasingly. Zander mocked him and walked out.

(A/N: here's Zander's appearance description)

Zander looked almost exactly like Zane (Hm…? Where have we heard this before?). He had dark blue hair but gray eyes. He was mistaken for Zane's twin (Again, very familiar!). He was the same height as Zane, which was 6'2". He was still wearing his pajamas, which consisted of a dark blue t-shirt, black socks, and white basketball shorts.

Zander walked to his room and opened his closet.

"My date isn't for…" Zander checked his watch. "Huh… my date isn't for several hours…" Zander pulled out some clothes and threw them on the bed. He sighed in content. "I love being a guy. It makes it so easy to choose what clothes to wear!"

_**~A few hours later~**_

Zander opened his eyes after his nap. He checked his bedside clock, and his eyes shot open.

"I'm gonna be late for my date!" he screamed. He got up and quickly put his clothes on, tripping and falling several times. His clothes consisted of a dark gray button-down shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Zander grabbed a comb and ran out the door. He bolted down the stairs and passed Zane.

"You're leaving already?" Zane asked, not really paying attention to him but to the TV.

"Yeah, I'll see you later tonight!" Zander yelled, running to the couch. He went over and kissed the top of Zane's head.

"Gross!" Zane cried, wiping his hair. Zander rolled his eyes and ran out the front door. He went to the garage and hopped into his convertible. He started it and sped out the driveway. He raced down the street to the restaurant he was supposed to meet Janice at.

A silver-furred dog with icy blue, almost white, eyes hopped on the couch next to Zane.

"Hey, Cyber Kirin," Zane said. The mentioned dog barked happily. He was adopted by Zane and Zander a little over a year ago at a local shelter. He was only a pup when they got him. "You are strange, strange dog." Cyber Kirin wagged his tail and barked happily.

"Woof!" CK barked. Zane patted his head.

"I don't like change either, Cyber… it needs to happen though. I've never liked change… but… I kinda want a new mom. It gives me the chance to start over. I mean, in just one year I've created a reputation for bullying younger kids, even Syrus!" CK whined sadly. "I miss him, too."

Zane sighed. "Change is good sometimes, right?" CK barked and rolled over on his back. His head rested next to Zane's lap. He looked up at Zane expectantly and wagged his tail happily. Zane smiled slightly. "But some things never change, do they? Like you, for example, love getting your belly rubs." CK barked and wagged his tail. Zane stared at the silver furred dog, smiling. CK whined slightly. Zane smirked. CK barked when Zane rubbed his belly. "One thing will never change, will it?" CK let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he enjoyed Zane rubbing his belly.

"I'm gonna be _**so**_ late!" Zander yelled, speeding down the road. As soon as he got there, he ripped the keys out of the ignition and hopped over the car door, falling flat on his face as he did so. He jumped up and locked his car. He ran inside the restaurant and frantically searched for Janice.

"Excuse me, Sir," a waiter said. Zander whipped his head in his direction.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Uh… um… oh, yeah, you can! I have a reservation here under Zander T."

"Zander T., you say?" The waiter went to the computer and typed in the name. "Ah, here you are. Your table is right over here if you would kindly follow me." Zander nodded and followed the waiter. The waiter placed a menu on the table. "Is it just you here, Sir?" Zander sat in his seat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually, I have someone meeting me," Zander said, looking up at the waiter anxiously. The waiter nodded and placed another menu on the table.

"Shall I get you something to drink?"

"Just water will be fine, thank you." The waiter nodded and left. "Janice, where are you?"

"Hi, Zander," someone said from behind the tall blunet. Zander jumped in surprise. He turned and saw Janice.

"Janice, you're here!" he said happily. Janice smiled and nodded. He stood up and hugged her. "Here, have a seat." Janice sat across from him.

"You seem really uncomfortable," Janice pointed out.

"I am. It's a little embarrassing to admit this, but…" Zander started.

"What?"

"I haven't been on a date with another woman for almost nineteen years."

"Really?" Janice asked surprised. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-five."

"You're really young."

"I dated my ex-wife for two years before we got married when we eighteen. We had our first son Zane in a few months after the wedding. We got divorced less than a year ago."

"I kinda have the same story. I dated my ex-husband for about two years before we got married and had our only son Jaden. He's about fifteen years old right now. My ex and I divorced about two years ago." Zander nodded.

"Oh, cool," he said, "not the divorce, but the other stuff, I mean!" Janice giggled. "My son, who lives with me, is about seventeen years old. How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-two."

"I feel old compared to you."

"You aren't old. Okay, maybe my son would say that, but he's just a kid."

"My boys used to say that. 'Dad, you're so old!' they would say to me. 'No, I'm not! You'll see when you're my age you'll think you're young!' I would always say back."

"Jaden does almost the same thing. When he was little he and his father would come in my room and bang frying pans together to wake me up. Then Jaden would say, 'Mommy, get up! You're gonna get older before breakfast!' It was so cute. He was probably seven or eight when he first said that." They laughed.

"When they're young, kids are the cutest thing!" Zander said. "But when they grow up… ugh… it's a nightmare!"

"I actually don't have that problem. Jaden's very laidback and doesn't really do anything. The only real problem I have is getting him to do chores. He so lazy some times. I hafta bribe him with a bar of chocolate."

"You hafta bribe him with a bar of chocolate…?"

"Yes, I do. He eats so much, too!" Janice said, dropping her head on the table. The waiter came back with two glasses of water.

"Thank you," Janice and Zander said. The waiter nodded and left.

"That's all that guy ever does, nod and leave," Zander said.

"It took that long to just bring us water? I hate to see how long it'll take when they bring us food," Janice said, twirling her straw in her water.

"I've been here before, and trust me, the food is worth it." Janice smiled. "So what about Jaden eating too much…?"

"Jaden eats like crazy. I would think his mouth would get tired after all the chewing… actually… no, he doesn't chew!"

"Jaden doesn't chew…?"

"He chews it twice then he swallows it. He's just like his father. Now I know where he gets it from." Zander laughed. "He's actually pretty fit though. I don't know how he does it, but he's fit."

_**XxX**_

Zane: why do you insist on ending the chapter when it could end in a few lines?

Supreme: I dunno…

Zane: you're evil that's why you're stopping it

Supreme: yeah, because I'm the one threatening to eat people if they don't review

Zane: I have never done that!

Supreme: not in this story

Zane: … I have never done that… in this story…

Supreme: exactly

Zane: anyway, _**REVIEW!**_

Supreme: what he said, _**REVIEW!**_

Zane: or I will eat you

Supreme: right there! There it is! The eating people threat!

Zane: …


	4. Trip to Dad's House

Supreme: hi

Zane: aren't you supposed to be updating one of the other stories?

Supreme: I can update whatever I feel like updating!

Zane: fine, be that way. Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Supreme: by the way, this is when Jaden leaves the house around the beginning of chapter 3 so you don't get confused

_**XxX**_

Alexis walked out of her house, carrying a stack of papers. She sighed and walked forward. The wind picked up and the papers got blown out of her hands. Alexis cursed under her breath and began picking up the papers.

"Lemme help you with that," someone said, bending down to help the blonde.

"No, it's okay; I got it," Alexis said.

"No, I'll help you." Alexis smiled and picked up some papers. "Here ya go." The person handed Alexis her papers.

"Thanks," Alexis said, looking up at the person. Her heartbeat sped up.

"Are you okay?" Alexis snapped out of her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I dunno. Here, let me start with this: I'm Jaden. Nice to meet you!" the person said.

"I'm Alexis. Nice to meet you, too," Alexis said, shaking Jaden's hand. "Do we go to the same school?"

"We could. I go to Delta High School."

"I guess we do go to the same school."

"How come I've never seen you around?"

"I guess we don't have the same classes… that or neither of us were paying attention." Jaden laughed, and Alexis smiled.

"I was just heading to my dad's house. I guess I'll see ya later, Alexis."

"I guess you will."

"Catch ya later, Lex!" Jaden said, running off.

"How did I miss a kid like him?" Alexis asked herself. She noticed he left something of importance.

Jaden ran off, but he forgot something without realizing.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried. Jaden came to an abrupt halt and spun around to face her.

"Yeah?" he called.

"I think you forgot your… suitcase…?" Jaden tilted his head before he saw his suitcase behind to the blonde.

"Oh, thanks!" Jaden ran over to her to retrieve his bag. Alexis smiled and was about to move out of the way, but Jaden tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell… on top of Alexis. Jaden and Alexis blushed and were frozen in their position with Jaden lying on Alexis.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis's older brother Atticus screamed at the top of his lungs. He just walked outside to check on Alexis but found some other kid on top of her! Jaden instantly jumped off of Alexis and scratched the back of his head. Alexis shot up as well. She brushed off her pants and blushed. "Alexis, who's this kid?" Atticus screamed.

"This is Jaden. He goes to our school," Alexis answered. Atticus examined Jaden, looking at him from head-to-toe.

"Hey, he's kinda cute," Atticus said, his anger being long forgotten. Jaden froze and slowly looked up. Alexis did the same.

"I'm… what…?" Jaden asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, you're perfect!" Atticus yelled, holding his arms out. He turned to Alexis and shouted, "He could be your new boyfriend!" Jaden tilted his head to the side cutely. Alexis blushed slightly and looked at Atticus.

"Atty, you're going insane. Jaden and I barely know each other. We can't go out," Alexis said. "I haven't exactly broken up with Zane either. If we did break up, I don't know about it."

"Well… I… um… uh… I just want you to find love, Lexi!" Atticus shrieked as he ran back to the house afterwards. Jaden flinched at his sudden outburst.

"What was that about?" he asked. Alexis sighed and waved it off.

"It was nothing. My brother's just a spazz," she answered. Jaden chuckled and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see ya around, then, won't I?" Alexis nodded.

"I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?" Jaden nodded and smiled. "Have fun at your dad's house over the weekend."

"I'm actually staying until next Saturday. I stay at my mom's house one week; then I stay at my dad's house the next week."

"Oh, okay, that's sounds a little easier. Y'know, you can finally get used to it at one house, and then you hafta go back to the other house." Jaden laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, exactly," he said. "I really don't know whose house I really live at, though. That's the only problem. I love how it works, though. Both my parents get to spend an equal amount of time with, and me with them…"

"Well, that's good. Anyway, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Jaden," Alexis said. Jaden nodded.

"Likewise," he said. They stared at each other until they realized that they were staring. Alexis tore away from the gaze and blushed slightly. "I should go now." Alexis nodded and looked up at him. Jaden stared at her before smiling. He gripped the handle on his bag and began to walk away. He waved good-bye at her and left without another word or action to her. Alexis smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

Jaden walked until he was about one and a half blocks away from his dad's house. He stopped and sighed.

"I should've let Mom drive me there…" he mumbled. He looked to his side and saw an alley. Being as simple minded and innocent as he was, he thought it was a good idea to take a short-cut. He grabbed his suitcase and walked in the alley.

"Hey, kid!" someone yelled. Jaden turned around and a saw two buff guys standing a few feet away from him.

"Give us your bag," the first one yelled.

"No way, man, this is mine!" Jaden yelled. The first guy laughed, and the second guy smirked.

"We know that, twerp," the second guy said. (We'll just call this guy Chuck and his friend, Bob)

"If you know it's mine, then leave me alone and get your own bag! Seriously, dude, you can get one from Target or something!"

"That costs us money," Bob said, cracking his knuckles. He and Chuck walked closer to Jaden.

"It costs me money, too!" Jaden yelled.

"If you just handed ova to us, it saves us a few bucks…" Chuck said.

"I would help you, but this has my clothes and stuff for the week!"

"You know what, Chuck," Bob said, turning to the said hoodlum, "he's right. We'll let cha keep ya bag."

"Gee, thanks, man," Jaden said sincerely.

"But, uh, we get something in exchange."

"Sure, what is it?"

"We get you." Jaden scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head. "Y'know, a cutie like you shouldn't be wanderin' here alone."

"I-I don't understand…"

"Of course, ya don't!" Chuck yelled, getting way too close to Jaden. "We're gonna have fun with ya…"

"Are… are we gonna play checkers or something…?" Jaden asked. Chuck laughed and turned to Bob.

"Kid thinks we're gonna play a board game!" He and Bob laughed. "Oh, we're gonna have a little different kinda fun, kiddo…"

_**XxX**_

Zane: you suck!

Supreme: gee, I love you, too

Zane: you insist on a cliffhanger?

Supreme: is that bad?

Zane: bad for you… *cracks his knuckles and gets closer to me*

Supreme: eep! Please, _**REVIEW!**_ Maybe then, he'll spare me!

Zane: hehe… fat chance…

Supreme: *sobbing* I'm so sorry this was short! *sobs harder as Zane approaches with an axe*


	5. Date pt 2

Supreme: I am here!

Zane: you survived!

Supreme: of course I did! Jaden tell him how!

Jaden: Supreme's the main author… well, only author… and can't be killed

Zane: *censored*

Supreme: while Zane's cussing in the corner, let us read this chapter together!

Jaden: before we do, _**Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_now, let us read this together… Alexis, can you read this for me?

Alexis: *sigh* let us read this together!

Jaden: *from afar* perfect! *starts munching on some food*

_**XxX**_

"We're gonna have some fun…" Chuck said, getting closer to Jaden. Jaden backed up until his back hit the wall of an apartment building.

"I wonder where Jaden is…" Jaden's father Jared said to himself. He had blue eyes and brown hair that was cut short but some was longish and combed to the side flatly.

He checked his watch. "He should've been here by now…" He stood up from the couch. "I guess I'll go check on him. I might as well head down the path he normally goes down. Maybe he got caught up with his stomach." Jared smiled. "Ah, a boy after my own heart…" Jared smiled wider and opened the front door. His new puppy, which he and Jaden adopted last week, rushed to his side. They were told that he was a Shetland sheepdog mix. His name was Shadow.

Jared kneeled down by Shadow and patted his head. The puppy whined.

"I'll be okay, Shadow… I'm just going out for a little while. I'll be back soon with Jaden, okay?" At the mention of Jaden's name, Shadow barked happily and ran to his crate.

He dropped to his stomach and looked at Jared as if saying, 'Hurry and get Jaden!'

Jared smiled and walked out the door. "Bye, Shadow!" he said before closing and locking the door. He began walking down the sidewalk with a bad feeling in his gut. He passed it off as some bad sushi. After he got within a one and half block distance of his house until he heard something. Screaming… Jared heard screaming… Cries of pain… torment…

"I hope that's not Jaden…" Jared whispered. More screams were heard. Jared ran to the alley and was terrified at the sight. Jaden shaking up against the wall of an apartment building, covered in blood. He was curled in a ball with his arms around his legs. Two men were lying on the floor… still. Jaden watched in horror as police rushed to the scene. "Jaden!" Jared cried, rushing to his son. Jaden flinched and jerked his head toward his father.

"Dad!" Jaden yelled. Jared kneeled down next to Jaden.

"Jaden, are you okay?" he asked, grabbing Jaden's face to examine him. Jaden pulled away.

"I'm fine…" he said.

"Jaden…!"

"I'm fine!" Jaden turned his head to the two men on the floor. They woke up and looked at Jaden.

"You are such a twerp!" Chuck yelled. He made a move to attack Jaden, but two cops grabbed his arms and held him back. Bob woke up and saw Jaden.

"You're dead meat, dork!" he screamed. He ran and was faster than Chuck. He managed to get to Jaden and grab his shirt before anyone knew he got up. He began to beat the tar out of Jaden. He grabbed Jaden's arm and began to punch him in the face.

"_**GET OFF ME!**_" Jaden screamed as his eyes turned an eerie gold-yellow color. He reeled his arm back and punched Bob in the face. He began an onslaught of attacks. He punched him in the gut and side, the side of his head, and his cheek. He began to knee him in the side. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Bob was out-cold, but Jaden wouldn't stop.

"_**JADEN, STOP!**_" Jared yelled, prying his son off of the man. Jaden's eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown. Jaden slumped onto the floor.

"Get this guy to the squad car," a cop said to another cop, referring to Chuck. He walked over to Jaden and Jared. He pulled Jaden up and cuffed him. "I'm sorry, but you're under arrest for assault."

"Assault?" Jared screamed. "You saw it! It was self-defense!"

"I'm sorry…" the cop said. He pulled Jaden up, and Jaden's shorts fell loosely on his hips. Jared stopped the cop and looked at Jaden's shorts.

"I think… I think Jaden was raped…" he said. Jaden passed out in the cop's arms.

_**~Present Time—Janice and Zander's date~**_

"… And that's the real reason the chicken crossed the road!" Janice said to Zander.

"I never expected it to be so… inspiring…" Zander said, laughing. Janice laughed and finished her food. She frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just have an uneasy feeling…"

"I think you're just worrying over Jaden."

"I guess I am. I'm just worried that Jaden and Jared might make an all-you-can-eat restaurant go bankrupt." Zander and Janice laughed.

"I can see why you divorced him: he eats like a pig and passed it to your son," Zander joked. Janice frowned at this.

"Zander… that was… totally uncalled for…" Janice said. Zander paled.

"Janice, I didn't mean anything by it… I-I was just joking!"

"My divorce with Jared is a sensitive subject. Any divorce would be hard to talk about or joke about." Janice stood up. Zander followed in suit.

"Janice, I am so sorry! I really am!"

"I know. I… I don't think this is gonna work out…"

"Janice…"

"I'm sorry…" Janice smiled sadly. "I'll see you at work on Monday, Zander." She walked away. Zander watched as she left. He groaned and fell back on his seat.

"I really screwed up this time…" he said. He groaned and looked to his side. He saw a nice jacket sitting beside him. It was too girly to be his. He looked out the window. Rain… it's raining… Zander shot up and grabbed Janice's jacket.

A waiter tried to stop him, but Zander just sped outside to the parking lot. He raced out to the parking lot and saw Janice. "Janice!" he yelled. Janice either didn't hear him or ignored him. He ran up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

Something willed him to do something he only dreamed to do. He kissed her. Startled, Janice tried to push him away, but Zander was too strong. She got lost in the kiss and responded to it. Zander smiled in the kiss as his lips moved with hers. It was almost like a romantic movie. They kissed until the rain soaked them.

They broke for air and breathed deeply. Zander rested his forehead on Janice's.

"Here," he said, putting Janice's jacket on her shoulders, "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks," Janice said. She blushed and pushed Zander away. "I need to go."

"Let me give you a ride home."

"I guess it's better than taking another bus." Zander smiled. A waiter ran out to them.

"Sir…!" he wheezed. "You need to pay the bill!"

"I can't believe you left without paying the bill," Janice said.

"I wanted to get your jacket back to you," Zander said. Janice smacked him upside the head. Zander grabbed the back of his head.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: and done!

Zane: just one left!

Jaden: really?

Zane: _Is This Fate?_ is still left

Jaden: oh, yeah

Zane: well, anyway, _**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**_

Supreme: and me!


	6. New Dangers

Supreme: Zane's asleep so before he wakes up, we'll start this chappie!

Zane: *from afar* Supreme!

Supreme: meep! I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! *runs for cover*

_**XxX**_

Janice walked into her work building with a smile on her face. Adriana smirked and walked to her.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked her friend.

"Oh, nothing," Janice replied happily.

"You went on a date with the new guy, didn't you?"

"I did, but I'm kinda mad at him though."

"Uh-oh, what'd he do?"

"He made a joke about my divorce with Jared."

"Wow, I wish I was there to hit him," Adriana said. She looked to her side and raised an eyebrow. "That's the new guy, right?"

"Yeah~" Janice said somewhat dreamily after looking over and seeing Zander talking with another worker.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Adriana said, waving her arms back and forth. "Which is he? Short, tan, and ugly, or is he tall, pale, and sexy?"

"Tall, pale, and… attractive," Janice answered carefully. Adriana's mouth dropped, and she smiled.

"How are you mad at that hot guy?" she screamed. Janice frowned and gave her a look that said, "I just kinda told you, stupid." Adriana rolled her eyes. "I know; I know… the divorce joke…" Zander turned and spotted Janice. He smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey, Janice," he said. Janice grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still upset with you," Janice whispered.

"Why?"

"The joke you made about my divorce."

"I'm sorry…" He rested his forehead on Janice's and wrapped his arms around her waist. Janice sighed and rested her hands on his chest.

"I forgive you…" Zander smiled and kissed her lightly. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at his new girlfriend.

"Thank you." Janice smiled and looked at her watch. She groaned.

"I gotta get to my office…" Zander pouted.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I do." Zander frowned but let her go. Janice smiled at him. "If you're good, you can drive me back home." Zander gave an open-mouth smile and covered his mouth playfully. Janice laughed.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Janice laughed and nodded. Zander squealed childishly and ran off. Janice laughed more and walked by Adriana.

"You have a weird taste in men," Adriana said.

"I know, but I still love having him around," Janice said. They walked to their offices, laughing.

_**~Later~**_

Janice ran to the waiting room in the hospital after she heard what happened to her baby. Zander followed close behind. Janice rounded the corner and saw Jared. Jared spotted her and stood up. Janice ran to him and hugged him tightly; Jared did the same. He looked up and saw Zander.

"I rushed over here as soon as I heard," Janice said to her ex.

"I just wanted to check on Jaden and see if he was okay because he was kind of late. I saw him in an alley with two men unconscious a few feet away from him," Jared replied.

"What else happened?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think Jaden was raped…" Janice covered her mouth with her hands and cried. Zander almost cried when Janice cried. He pulled her into an embrace. Janice cried softly into his chest. Jared felt his chest tighten in jealously and pain.

"I can't believe my baby was raped…!" she sobbed. Jared let very few tears fall.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for him," he whispered.

"Jaden's gonna be okay, Jared. It's fine."

"No, it's not okay! I let this happen to him!"

"You didn't know!" Jared growled in frustration and fell back on the chair he previously sat on. Janice sat next to him and hugged him.

"I wasn't there for him when I should've been…!"

"I should've just driven him there…" Jared stared at her in shock.

"You let him walk?" he screamed.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I did! I'm sorry, Jared!" Jared sighed and hugged her back. Zander just stood there and watched as the ex-lovers shared their pain. He was just… there. Jared looked at Zander again.

"Who… who's this?" he asked Janice. Janice looked at Zander.

"This is Zander. He's my new boyfriend…" Jared's chest tightened. "I'm sure you found someone, too…"

"I didn't actually… I… never mind…"

"What?"

"It's nothing, Janice…" Janice frowned at him. Jared sighed and pulled her up. He walked off to the side with her. "I want to get back together with you… but I can't…" Janice let tears fall from her eyes as she heard this.

"I always wanted you to say that you wanted to get back together with me… but I can't just leave him… Zander…" Jared frowned.

"I know…" He smiled. "You can be happy with him! Forget me and move on with your new boyfriend! Give Jaden the dad that will be there!"

"If I do stay with Zander… I'm still gonna send Jaden to visit you…" Jared smiled.

"That's all I really want…" Janice smiled and hugged him. Jared hugged back. The doctor walked back a few minutes later with a clipboard.

"Are you two the parents of Jaden Yuki?" he asked Janice and Jared. The two brunettes nodded. The doctor gestured for them to sit. They sat on the couch, and Zander silently sat on the other couch across from theirs.

"What are the test results for Jaden?" Jared asked anxiously.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Janice asked. Zander remained silent.

"Well… the test results came back…" The doctor paused. Jared almost popped a blood vessel waiting. "… Negative. He didn't get raped. He's going to be just fine… physically anyway…"

"What… what do you mean?" Jared asked nervously.

"He might need some space for a while. What happened was attempted rape. He did get attacked, though the blood on him wasn't his. It belonged to two ex-cons Robert Smith and Charles Samuels. He suffered from bruising and internal bleeding.

He could be traumatized. It's different with every person how one handles it. Most are hesitant to trust again. Just be expectant of some distrust. Don't crowd him too much, and he should be okay. He needs to stay here for some minor tests and such but nothing too serious," the doctor said. Jared and Janice sighed of relief.

"Can we see him now, or should we wait?" Janice asked. The doctor sighed.

"I'm not sure right now. He's been asleep since they brought him here. We had to do the rape kit without consent from him…" he explained. "We can see. If he wakes up… well, that all depends on how he handles it." The doctor stood up and tucked the clipboard under his arm.

"Thank you, Doctor," Janice said, standing and shaking the doctor's hand. The doctor nodded.

"Thanks," Jared said, shaking his hand.

"Can they see him now?" Zander asked, speaking for the first time which startled the Yukis.

"Yes, of course, since you are oh-so persistent," the doctor said. "We might need to run some other tests when he wakes up."

"That's fine," Jared said.

"I'll lead you to him then." The Yukis and Zander followed him to Jaden's room. The doctor left and closed the door.

"Jaden…" Jared said, grasping the bed handle. Janice said nothing but collapsed by her son's side, bursting into tears. Jared refused to even look at the unconscious boy. He growled and smacked his hand onto the handle in anger. Janice cried harder, and Zander shut his eyes and faced the ground.

Jared turned around to face the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked past the bed, past Janice, past Zander and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall. He slowly slid down and cried softly.

'_My little boy almost got raped, and it's my fault!'_ he thought. He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed. _'No wonder Janice divorced me…'_ Jared stood up and walked to the exit with his hands in his pockets. He didn't dare look anyone in the eye. He walked to his car, which was at least two blocks away (for an unknown reason), and opened it.

Suddenly, something cold and metallic was pressed to the back of his head. The brunet froze.

"Your boy almost killed my brother," a chilling voice said in a low tone. Jared's heart raced as he tried to figure a way out. "Now…"

…

"…You're gonna pay."

**BANG!**


	7. Hallway Brawl

Supreme: Yo, Yo, Yo!

Zane: will you stop doing that?

Supreme: sorry, Zaney…

Zane: anyway, Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Supreme: enjoy!

_**XxX**_

Today was an average day, just missing Jaden. This got Syrus worried.

'_Oh, no, Jay can't be missing! If he's gone, who's gonna keep the bullies away from me?'_ Syrus screamed in his head. He turned around and saw a herd of bullies heading his way. _'No, no, no, they're coming straight for me!'_ Syrus turned around and bolted in the opposite direction, trying to avoid the bullies.

In some other part of the hallway, Atticus Rhodes, Alexis Rhodes' older brother, was flirting with a blonde girl. She was leaning against the wall with Atticus leaning over her with his right forearm pressed against the wall next to her head. He leaned dangerously close to her, but it wasn't like she minded.

"Y'know," Atticus started, "I'm not too proud of this, but…"

"'But' what?" the girl asked. (Let's just call her Suzie for the sake of my hands.) Atticus looked at her and smirked. He leaned closer until he was barely an inch from her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said suggestively. Suzie bit her lip and smiled.

"I would." The Rhodes boy smirked, but then the smirk faded.

"I'm not too proud of this, but… Well, do you know who Zane Truesdale is?"

"He's that bully, right?" Atticus nodded.

"I used to be best friends with him." Suzie smirked.

"Oh, really?" asked the blonde. The brunet nodded.

"Really," he said. Suzie snaked her arms around the boy's neck.

"Are you a bad boy like he is?" Atticus looked at her in shock. He pried himself away from the girl.

"I'm not, and I won't become one any time soon." He stared at the shocked girl. "And I won't be with a girl who wants me be one either, sorry, Suzie."

"But, Atty," Suzie whined. Atticus shrugged and walked off.

'_That was weird,'_ he thought. _'I've never rejected a girl before, let alone a blonde! But she's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm gonna be a bad boy just to get her. There are plenty of fish in the sea.' _He walked along in the halls with no remorse.

In _another _part of the hallway, Zane and his crew of bullies wandered the hall. Any student who saw Zane Truesdale immediately ran to the side, not wanting to get in his way. His crew members were picking on younger students by knocking their books out of their hands, snatching their lunch money, snatching their actual lunch, shoving them against lockers, or all of the above.

One student, about 15-years of age, was leaning against a wall, talking to one of his friends. He had black hair that came down to the top of his ears and blue eyes.

He was completely oblivious to the threat approaching him. He had his feet outstretched, and his hands folded across his chest. (We'll call him Marty.)

Zane was about to walk past him until he tripped and almost fell on the floor. The sudden scuff against the floor made everyone look over at them, knowing it came from Zane and his crew's direction. Zane's eyes widened as his balance was thrown off. He slowly rose.

"Hey, dude, you scuffed my new shoes!" Marty yelled, not looking at who he almost tripped. He looked up and saw the Kaiser of the school. He instantly paled.

"I scuffed your shoes?" Zane growled angrily. He stepped closer to the frightened boy.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Zane! I wasn't paying attention-"

"Sure as heck you weren't paying attention!" Zane grabbed the front of Marty's shirt and dropped his backpack. He slammed the freshman against the lockers. He got in the boy's face and slammed him into the lockers again. "_**Who the heck do you think you are?**_"

"I didn't mean to! I just-"

"Save your bull crap, freshman!" Zane yanked him back and slammed into the lockers a third time. Marty's head slammed into the lockers.

"Zane, please-"

"**Shut it!** You were trying to trip me! You think I'm gonna listen to your crap!"

"No, I wasn't trying to-"

"I said shut it! You are such a punk," Zane snarled. "You think I'm gonna let you off?"

"I would hope so…" Marty whimpered. Everyone held their breath. When Zane was pissed off, he never let anyone finish their sentences. When he did… you're treading on dangerous grounds. Zane smirked.

"I don't think so." Zane punched him right in the gut. He released Marty's shirt. The freshman doubled over in pain. "Get up, punk. I'm not done with you." Marty just clutched his stomach. "I said **get up!**" He yanked the boy up by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

"Please, Zane, I-"

"Save it, punk." Zane delivered a final blow to Marty's stomach, glaring at him heatedly. The freshman slumped to the ground, eyes wide as blood leaked from his mouth. Zane walked off after grabbing his backpack from the ground. "Worthless punk…" he muttered.

Zane's crew members laughed and spat at the injured boy. One of them, whose name was Sammie, even kicked Marty's shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"Don't mess with Zane, ya dork!" another one, who was named Aaron, yelled. He along with the other bullies walked off after Zane.

Syrus was shocked. He forgot one of his books in his locker so he decided to go back and get it, but he comes back to see… THIS!

'_I don't even know my own brother anymore…'_ he thought.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, making Zane and crew stop and turn back to see who yelled.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled. "You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"I know, Sy," Jaden replied. He was dressed casually instead of in uniform. He wore jeans and a red tee. Zane smirked and turned around completely. Everyone in the hallway moved to the sides, including Zane's group.

"Hey, Jaden," Zane said in fake caring. "How are ya?"

"Shut it, Zane," Jaden growled. Zane's smirk dropped instantly and was replaced with a frown.

"That's not very nice."

"It's not like you give a crap."

"Shut your trap before a rip it off."

"I dare you. It just shows you're just afraid of a little back talk." Everyone in the crowd stared at them intently. No one _**ever**_ back talks to Zane. Zane growled.

"I see you got guts. So whaddaya want, Yuki?" he snarled.

"I just wanna defend my cousin," Jaden answered with a glare on his face. Everyone paled as soon as the words left his mouth. Everyone in the school knew that Jaden got pissed off easily when you injure his family. Zane simply smirked and walked closer to the brunet. He dropped his backpack and walked closer until he stood in front of Jaden only a few feet away.

"I guess being weak runs in the family." Jaden barred his teeth. "Aw, puppy just grew in some teeth, cute."

"Rah!" Jaden connected his fist to Zane's jaw as soon as he said "cute." Zane's head jerked to the side. The taller of the two balled his fist and punched Jaden right on the cheek, knocking him over in the process. The smaller boy slid across the ground. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him when he hit the ground.

"Jaden!" Marty yelled, attempting to get up, but one of Zane's crew members kicked him back down. "Ah!" Marty clutched his stomach in pain. His friends rushed to his side. Jaden looked over in horror. He looked back up at Zane, who was glaring back down at him with a twisted smirk.

'_What happened to the Zane I knew last year?'_ Jaden thought.

"You're done fighting already?" Zane asked in fake hurt. "Well, that's too bad… because I'm **not**!" He slammed his heel onto the center of Jaden's chest. Jaden gasped as his air ran out. Zane removed his foot and stared at the injured boy.

"Jay!" Marty and Syrus yelled. Sammie shoved Syrus to the wall and kicked Marty back down to prevent him from rising.

"Marty!" Jaden screamed.

"You're fighting me, Yuki," Zane said. Jaden glared up at him. Zane stepped back in slight fear. Didn't Jaden have brown eyes? Why are his eyes gold?

"Why are ya wearing contacts, punk?" Sammie asked. Another one of Zane's members, KC, pulled him back by his shirt.

"He wasn't wearing contacts, Sammie!" KC yelled. "This kid's a freak! Let's get out here!"

"No way!" another member (Dave) shouted. "You're afraid, KC?"

Before he could answer, Jaden was up and at Zane in a split second. He yelled and punched Zane in the stomach with all his might. Zane fell over, clutching his stomach. He gasped as the wind got knocked right out of him. Before he could get his breath back, Jaden yanked him up and kicked him in the chest. Zane fell back down, gasping. He coughed up blood.

"Don't pick on Marty, Zane!" Jaden shouted. He fisted the front of Zane's shirt, brought him up, and slammed him into the lockers. Zane growled and glared at Jaden.

"Dude, check out Zane's eyes!" some random student yelled. Everyone heard and looked at Zane's eyes. They were blood red.

"**Get off of me!**" Zane screamed, prying Jaden's hands off of his shirt. He grabbed Jaden's hands and turned so his back was facing the brunet. He flipped Jaden over him onto the floor. Still clutching his hands, Zane was about to kick Jaden, but the smaller of the two had beat him to the punch.

Jaden used both of his feet to kick Zane in the chest. The older of the two fell back. He shot up and elbowed Jaden in the side. Jaden hissed in pain and fell back on the lockers next to Marty.

"Jay, please stop!" Marty asked. Jaden ignored his cousin and launched himself off the lockers and at Zane. They both were about to throw a punch.

"Stop!" someone yelled. Both boys turned to glare at whoever yelled, but their glares were replaced by soft stares.

"Alexis…" they both whispered. The blonde in question was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Lex," Zane muttered. He walked up to her, but she just backed away from him.

"Zane, this isn't you. You were never like this before…" Alexis whispered. The blood red color in the older student's eyes faded and was replaced by the normal blue. As soon as it did, Zane slumped to the floor. He dropped to his knees and clutched his chest in pain. The same happened to Jaden. The gold faded from his eyes. As soon as it did, Jaden fell forward and passed out.

"Jaden!" screamed Syrus and Marty. They both ran over to the injured brunet and kneeled down beside him. Alexis ran over to him. Zane, who was still clutching his chest, looked back at them. They had flipped Jaden over so he was lying on his back. His head rested on Alexis' lap.

Zane's breathing was shallow. Soon enough he passed out and fell forward.

"Dude, we gotta split before the teachers come!" Sammie yelled, not caring for the injured Truesdale. The other crew members nodded and ran except for one. He had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He kneeled down next to Zane and turned him over.

"Zane, get up, buddy," he said to the crew leader.

"What's going on over here?" someone yelled.

'_Crap,'_ Syrus, Alexis, Marty, and the crew member thought, _'teachers.'_

_**XxX**_

Supreme: Dun, dun, DUN!

Zane: now I really feel like a bully

Supreme: sorry, Zaney…

Zane: Yay, that's what you said at the beginning of the chapter

Supreme: *stifling laughter* sorry…

Zane: why are you laughing?

Supreme: I dunno

Zane: *sigh* anyway, thanks for taking the time to read. Please take some time to review

Supreme: review!

Jaden: pwease…? *makes pouty face*


	8. In Front of the Office

Supreme: hi, hi, hi, hi!

Zane: we're here with chapter 8 of _Starting a New Life _

Supreme: I will try and update my other stories as soon as I freaking can! I'm at a loss for ideas right now… bleh…

Zane: Supreme doesn't own GX… um, yeah… enjoy

_**XxX**_

They sat in silence with scowls and icepacks to their faces. "Who are 'they'?" you ask. Why, Jaden and Zane, of course!

They were currently sitting in front of the principal's office with icepacks on their faces. They sat on opposite benches just to avoid each other. Alexis, Syrus, and Marty walked over to them. Zane glared at Syrus as he approached. Syrus, feeling the glare of his brother, lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"What the heck do you guys want?" Zane growled.

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" Jaden asked monotonously, talking about Alexis. Zane glanced at Jaden without moving his head.

"How did you know?" he grumbled.

"Word travels very slowly in this school. Even so, one will hear of your false relations within the year of it," Jaden replied, bored without sending a single glance Zane's way.

"False relations?" asked Marty.

"Shut up, pipsqueak," Zane mumbled, bored out of his mind.

"Weird, you always called Syrus that, even if just playfully. Though, now, with malice and hate," Jaden spoke quietly.

"Okay, what's got you guys so bored?" Alexis asked.

"We've been sitting here for a while. We're expecting detention or something, but no one's come out to see us yet," Zane answered.

"So…" Syrus murmured, "How badly did you guys get hurt…?"

"Jaden split my lip…" Zane grumbled. He quickly sat up and looked at Jaden, who turned his head to look at him. "By the way, how _did_ you split my lip? I don't recall you ever doing such…"

"I think one of the times I punched you," Jaden answered, regaining the emotion in his voice. "You split my lip, too. How did that happen?"

"I don't know…" Jaden sat up and turned to look at Zane. "Where'd you learn that kick move? Y'know the one you used to hit me in the chest."

"It isn't very hard. I did take karate as a kid if it helps. Do you work out a lot because those punches were really strong?"

"I do actually. How do you think I'm leader of a group of bullies… who never made it to senior year?"

"What! But those guys are like… how old are they?"

"Dude, they're like nineteen. One guy's like twenty already; he turns twenty-one in summer."

"Can't you only repeat a year so many times before you get kicked out?"

"I don't know if it applies to that lug." Zane and Jaden shared a laugh.

"Wow, one second you're bored and gloomy… and hating each other… the next, you're laughing with each other about some flunky," a new voice said. The others looked in the direction of the voice. It was the boy who helped Zane.

"Oh, you're… um…" Zane started.

"Vincent," the boy said. "Call me Vince."

"How come I never got your name?"

"I've always been in the back of the group. You know, the rest of the pack just left you when the teacher was coming around."

"About that-"

"Zane, Jaden," the school secretary said, poking her head out the door, "the principal will see you now." Jaden and Zane sighed and stood up. They lazily walked to the door.

When they entered the principal's office, they sat on the two chairs on the opposite side of the principal's desk.

"Ah, we meet again, Sheppard," Zane smirked.

"It's Principal Sheppard, Zane," Sheppard sighed, knowing it wouldn't get through his thick skull.

"Mm, this is the fifth time I've been here this year, eh?" Jaden asked, stretching.

"You boys are problematic, do you know that?" Sheppard mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face. "I can handle you one at a time, but now…"

"You gotta handle the both of us," Zane said, smirking. Sheppard nodded. "Do want me to call my dad for you?"

"I can call my mom, too," Jaden suggested.

"Please," Sheppard grumbled. He flicked his wrist, dismissing them. Zane and Jaden stood up and walked out of the office.

"How'd it go?" Alexis asked.

"I gotta call Dad and tell him to come over here," Zane replied, yawning. Jaden nodded.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Vincent asked.

"I've been in there so many times that I just save Sheppard the time and call my dad myself."

"I just went with it. My mom won't be surprised," Jaden added. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Janice's number. Zane followed in suit.

"Um… aren't you supposed to hand in your phones before class?" Syrus asked.

"…"

"Never mind…"

"Hello? Yeah, Mom… ye… yeah, again…" Jaden started, gaining baffled looks from the other, save Zane. "Could you come down here? … Well, maybe just detention, but… oh… okay, no that's fine. Okay… bye, Mom. I love you. Okay, bye."

"Hey, Dad," Zane said into his phone. "Well, yes, again. Yeah, I split my lip again… no, I know, but… okay. Oh, you're on your way? Okay, bye Dad."

"They'll be here soon," the two said.

"Zane, Jaden, wait in front of the office. I'll tell the nurse to get more ice…" the secretary said.

"So, Marty," Jaden said to his cousin, "I heard you like—hey!"

"What, what?" the black-haired teen shouted.

"I just noticed!"

"What?"

"You have blue eyes!" Everyone else either face palmed or face vaulted. Promptly after such, the black haired, blue eyed cousin walked over to the wall and proceeded to bash his head in.

"Here's your… ice…" the nurse said, feeling worried for Marty.

"He can have it," Zane grumbled, placing his hand on his bruised face.

"Dude!" Jaden screamed, pointing to the blond-haired bully.

"What…?" Vincent asked cautiously, fearing the stupidity of the Yuki.

"Dude, you're blond!" The blond (now realized by Jaden) began smacking his head with the hard-cover math book he got from… nowhere…

"How'd you get so stupid so quick?" Zane blurted. "One second, you're all smart and crap; the next, you're a friggin' retard!"

"Being smart has a price," Alexis mumbled with an amused face.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: sorry it's short, guys

Zane: the next chapter shouldn't take too long

Supreme: but I make no promises!

Zane: anyway, review and get more updates!

Supreme: whenever they may be!


	9. Truth

Supreme: wow! Has it really been a year? *nervous laughter* Sorry…

Jaden: yeah, but we never promised anything

Supreme: true, true. Sorry anyway. ^^' Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Jay, the disclaimer, please

Jaden: sure. Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Enjoy!

_**XxX**_

"Hi, Mom," Jaden said, seeing his mother walking over to him. The others had returned to class, leaving him and Zane alone. The older Yuki rubbed her face and groaned.

"Jay, this is the third time I've gotten called over here," she said. She almost got called in two others times, but Principal Sheppard managed to deal with him. She felt so bad for the bald man.

"Lucky," someone else said. Janice turned to the source of the voice and saw Zander standing not too far off next to Zane with his arms crossed. He looked anything but pleased. "Mine's been to the office twenty-three times. I've been called in nineteen times." His son rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Jaden looked at his mother, who looked back at him.

"See, I'm better than him," he said, pointing to the aggravated teenager. Janice rolled her eyes, gently pushing her son's hand down. She turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Zander, what are you doing here?" she asked him. The blue-haired man frowned and jerked a thumb at his unruly child.

"Like I said, this guy," he grumbled. Before Zane could utter a word, the door to Sheppard's office opened and revealed the secretary.

"Principal Sheppard will see you all now," she said before walking back inside. The four walked into the office, Zane and Jaden leading. There were four chairs. Two chairs were placed next to each other at an angle facing away from the desk on the left side; the same was on the right. Jaden and Janice sat on the two chairs on the right; Zane and Zander sat on the chairs at the left.

"Do you know why your boys are here?" Sheppard asked the two parents. They shook their heads. The bald man sighed. "They got into a fight in the hallway." Zander looked infuriated. Janice covered her face.

"Jaden…" she mumbled. Jaden sat up in his chair and snapped his head to look at her.

"He was beating up Marty!" he shouted.

"I was not!" Zane countered.

"Don't even, you bastard!" Jaden screamed.

"Jaden!" his mother yelled, shocked at his language.

"He had it coming!" the blue-haired teen exclaimed. The younger teen stood from his chair, looking like he was about to lunge at the former. Zane shot up from his seat. "You wanna go again, Yuki?!"

"Bring it!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Zander shouted, standing from his seat. Sheppard watched helplessly. The single father turned to his son. "It doesn't matter if this Marty kid had it coming or not! You shouldn't have beaten him up!" Zane growled lowly as he faced his father.

"I don't give a damn what I should and shouldn't do! Maybe if you hadn't divorced Mom then none of this would have happened!" he screamed before running out of the office.

"Zane!" the gray-eyed man yelled before running after the said boy. Jaden sat back down with a huff.

"Well, this is awkward…" Janice murmured. Her son pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Sheppard.

"I'll just take my punishment and go," he said. The principal of the school sighed.

"Fair enough," he said.

_**XxX**_

With his head buried in his arms and knees brought up to his chest, Zane Truesdale sat underneath the bleachers by the football field. He was rocking back and forth slowly, trying to soothe himself. He sobbed quietly. This was the first time he cried since his parents' divorce. _'Why did they get divorced? Why did Dad have to get a new girlfriend? Why am I like this? Why do I bully other kids? Why do I bully my own brother?'_ he thought, continuing to question everything from the past year. He shook his head and tried to justify his own actions. _'What is going on?! My life is on a downward spiral, and I'm not doing anything to make it better!' _He jumped when he felt a hand on his left shoulder and turned to his left, seeing his father. He glared at him. "What do you want?" he questioned. Zander sighed and sat down next to him, dropping his hand.

"What happened in there?" he asked, ignoring Zane's question. His eyebrows furrowed, and he grabbed the younger male's chin. "Have you been crying?" Zane jerked out of Zander's grip and turned his head the opposite direction.

"Go away. Leave me alone," he said, "just like you left Mom…" Infuriated by the comment, Zander gripped the front of Zane's shirt and stood up, hauling him up as well.

"I didn't leave your mother, Zane!" he shouted, glaring at the boy. The blue-eyed teen glared back at him.

"You and Mom got divorced, and you're telling me that you didn't leave her?!" The gray-eyed man threw the delinquent to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We never told you boys this, and I personally never planned to…" he started. Zane continued to glare at the older man. "Your mother left _me_." Growling in anger, the rebellious teen stood to his feet.

"So what? You cheated on her?!" he screamed.

"No, I didn't!"

"Then what?! Huh?!"

"She cheated on me." Zane's eyes widened, and he fell back in shock. He stared at the ground for what seemed like hours but was really no more than five minutes.

"Mom… cheated…" he whispered to himself. His gaze refocused on Zander. "Wait, what exactly did she do? Did she just date another guy, or did she have an affair and sleep with another man?!"

"She slept with another man."

"How long ago?!" Understanding what his son was getting at, Zander sighed and kneeled in front of him.

"Don't worry. You and Syrus are both my boys. She cheated two years ago, and I didn't find out until last year," he explained calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zane asked weakly.

"I never wanted you to think that she was a bad person. I wanted you to see her the same way everyone else saw her. A kind and wonderful woman."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Zane shot to his feet. "Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to know the truth?!"

"Sometimes, the truth is better left unsaid!" Zander yelled.

"This isn't one of those times, Dad! Do you honestly think that you could get a divorce not expect me to ask _why_?!" The single father clenched his jaw.

"Now you know. Are you happy, Zane?"

"No, I'm not. I wanted to know but not like this," Zane said, running a hand through his blue locks. He shook his head before turning back to Zander. "How?"

"How what?" Zander asked.

"How could Mom cheat? How could you keep it from me? I just… I just don't understand." Zane walked out from under the bleachers in a daze, nearly hitting his head on the way out. Zander sighed and rubbed his face.

"This kid still can't walk straight," he grumbled.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: sorry Zander seemed really mean. I didn't mean to, but it just kinda… happened

Zane: yeah, yeah, it just kinda happened that my dad threw me to the floor. I could potentially get thrown under the bus… literally

Supreme: hehehe… sorry, Zaney…

Zane: whatever. Anyway, so I don't get thrown under a literal bus, please, please, _**please**_review!

Supreme: yes, yes, yes. _**REVIEW!**_

Zane: _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
